


Without All The Facts

by the_overlord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Derek is a secret sweetheart, And everyone knows that, Scott's plans suck, Stiles is too nice for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_overlord/pseuds/the_overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thinks that he has a plan to get Stiles over Lydia once and for all. Unfortunately for him Stiles has been over Lydia for a while and Scott has just been too dense to see it. Needless to say his plan goes awry, and Derek might just kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without All The Facts

‘So,’ Scott said sliding his tray onto the table across from Stiles, ‘What would you say if I told you that I know a girl who really wants your company tonight?’

 

Stiles paused, fries hanging from his mouth. He swallowed them, stopping briefly to choke when the mouthful proved too big, and then looked sceptically towards where his friend was watching him with a slightly disgusted expression.

 

Wiping a hand across his mouth and taking a swig of his drink Stiles shrugged half-heartedly.

 

‘I would say ‘Scott you don’t know any girls, what _are_ you talking about?’’

 

Scott huffed.

 

‘Ok, fine, maybe _I_ don’t know her per say, but she’s in Allison’s drama class and we invited her to a movie with us tonight - ’

 

‘Oh my god, you want to subject that _poor girl_ to the horrors of a Scallison date? Do you have no mercy Scott?’

 

Again Scott huffed, this time coupled with a truly ridiculous pout. Stiles fought down the laugh bubbling in his chest and plucked another fry from his plate.

 

‘We’re not _that_ bad.’

 

He ignored Stiles’ raised eyebrow and soldiered on.

 

‘And even we were, it wouldn’t _be_ a Scallison date if you were there to keep her company.’

 

‘True, true. Yeah, ok, I’m in. What time?’

 

Scott, the epic loser that he was, actually fist pumped, whooping loudly and attracting the attention of most of the lunch hall for a couple of seconds before they all went back to doing whatever they were doing before.

 

‘Calm down buddy, god, I didn’t think you’d this happy to have your make out time with Allison back on the table, but hey, what are wingmen for? I’ll distract the drama girl, and you can mack on your girlfriend. I’m a regular knight in shining armour, here to save the damsel in distress. And in case you were wondering, the damsel in this scenario is _you_ , my friend, _that’s_ how pathetic you've become.’

 

The bell rang and students began to shuffle from their seats, the sound of trays clattering, and reluctant groans ringing out across the lunch room. Stiles made to stand but Scott grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, forcing him gracelessly back onto the bench with an 'oomph'.

 

‘So, tonight, we’ll meet you at the movie theatre at 6.00, does that work?’

 

Stiles rubbed at his wrist contemplatively, wondering whether he should leave Scott hanging after his forceful handling of his delicate human body, but nodded after a few seconds deciding that he could not do that to the poor girl who was also being dragged along. Chances were she didn't even know what she was in for.

 

‘Hey, what’s her name, the girl I will be saving from a fate worse than death? I feel like that is probably something I should know _before_ I turn up tonight.’

 

Scott pushed away from the table and walked over to the bin, tossing his lunch away before turning to Stiles who was doing the same.

 

‘Rebecca. Rebecca Marlow. She was in our English class last year.’

 

‘Yeah, I remember, she seemed nice if a bit quiet. I’m sure I can break her out of that soon enough though, what with my charm and funky dance moves. Who can resist moves like these.’

 

He rose to his feet, shimmying around ridiculously, tongue sticking out in concentration, before he twirled on the spot and gave a dramatic bow. He grinned when all Scott could do was snort and shake his head mockingly. He muttered something under his breath that Stiles failed to pick up but before he could ask, the bell rang again. 

 

‘Shit, Miss Larson will kill me if I’m late to English again. I’ve gotta jet dude, but I’ll see you tonight.’

 

And with that he swept out of the lunch room and into the writhing mass of students fighting their ways to class. Scott smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket before shooting off a quick text to Allison. His phone buzzed as she texted back seconds later. The single emoticon on the screen winked up at Scott, and he grinned widely before pocketing the phone and trotting off to his next lesson, happily. When he passed Lydia in the hallway, arguing with Jackson, Scott couldn’t help but shoot her his best shit eating grin before practically skipping the rest of the way to class. If everything went the way Scott planned, Scott would no longer have to hear Stiles wax lyrical about her glorious hair or excellent taste in clothes, or even the perfect shape of her calves, and that was something Scott was looking forward to. The wonders of Lydia Martin could go to hell, Scott was willing to bet that by the end of the night Stiles’ affections would be lying elsewhere.

 

 

* * *

 

 

6.15 found Scott, Allison, Stiles and Rebecca all seated in one of the two slightly dingy movie theatres that Beacon Hills offered. They’d picked some action thriller that none of them had had any strong feelings towards, but had looked better than the chick flick playing in the other theatre.

 

When Stiles had turned up the other three had already been there engrossed in conversation, conversation that stopped as soon as Stiles had wandered over, but he had ignored the unsubtly in favour of greeting everyone and introducing himself to Rebecca. She had laughed and told him she already knew who he was, before adding in a quieter tone that she thought he was the funniest boy in school. From that moment on Stiles had decided that she was his new best friend and had taken her under his wing. A much better friend indeed than Scott who had kept Allison in constant lip lock from the moment he had arrived.

 

The film was underwhelming, but Stiles gorged himself on popcorn and milk duds so he felt it was not entirely a loss. It had been slightly odd when Rebecca had lifted the armrest and scooted closer, but then she’d plunged her hand into his bucket of popcorn and shoved the entire handful into her mouth, and Stiles figured that she’d been angling for some of his food. He would have been indignant about her food thievery, but he couldn’t help but be amazed that such a tiny girl could eat so much. Needless to say he let her have her fill, and marvelled at every mouthful she ate. She had been more entertaining than the film and he told her so when they were leaving. She blushed and punched him in the shoulder embarrassedly, smiling at the ground. He shrugged before launching into a speil about the crappiness of the effects in the film, pleased when she seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. That didn't happen a lot in his life.

 

When they eventually left the theatre at 9.00, after the film had run on slightly too long, Allison and Scott were still locked together at the mouth, Rebecca was trailing slightly behind them, and Stiles was tapping away at his phone at the rear. Scott pulled away from Allison and glanced back at Stiles frowning.

 

‘Dude, get off your phone. Have some manners.’

 

Well, that was rude. Stiles looked up and glared at Scott.

 

‘I’m just checking my messages. Relax. Am I not allowed to do that?’

 

Scott shrugged linking his hand through Allison’s, but his heavy gaze was still focused on Stiles as if trying to convey something telepathically but failing spectacularly. For his own part Stiles continued to flick through the messages on his phone, not bothering to acknowledge Scott’s distaste. Feeling the tension growing Rebecca cleared her throat.

 

‘Hey maybe we could go and get some ice cream or something. We can eat it in the gazebo in the park. I’ve always thought that that gazebo was like something out of a fairy tale, it’s just so romantic. And it’s such a nice evening.’

 

When Allison and Scott both murmered in agreement, she trotted over to Stiles and linked her arm through his pulling him forward slightly. He gently pulled his arm from hers and scuffed his foot against the ground.

 

‘As lovely as that sounds, I actually have to go. Places to be and all that jazz.’

 

Beside him Rebecca deflated and Scott snorted.

 

‘Where on earth do you have to be at 9.00 on a Friday night Stiles?’

 

‘Less of the attitude please Scotty. Is it really that impossible that I’d have prior plans?’

 

Scott’s sceptical look said it all but before he could answer Stiles’ phone began to ring and he pulled it from his jeans. Holding it to his ear he frowned in Scott’s direction before speaking.

 

‘Hey – Yeah I’m on my way – No, no, it’s no problem, the film just ran longer than expected – Stop it, you know that’s not true – I’ll be there soon, I promise – You did? Oh aren’t you sweet – Come on, it’s like you don’t know me at all – No less than 15 marshmallows or we will be having words big guy – Sounds perfect. – I’m sorry, what was that? You’re going to have to talk louder, I don’t have your awesome hearing dude – Aww, I missed you too. I’ll be there soon.’

 

He cut off the call.

‘Derek? You have plans with Derek?’ Scott spluttered.

 

‘Wait, what? That was Derek on the phone?’ Allison wheeled on Scott wide eyed and confused. Rebecca just stood to the side fiddling with the strap of her bag, completely lost.

 

Stiles sighed.

 

‘Yes that was Derek, and yes I have plans with him tonight, and _yes_ I am late for said plans. What is with this freak out?’

 

‘Why the hell would you willingly hang out with Derek instead of us?’

 

Stiles didn’t think he had ever given Scott such an incredulous look as he was forced to give him at that moment. He hadn’t ever had reason to.

 

‘You mean why the hell would I willingly hang out with my _boyfriend_ instead of you guys? Well gee, I don’t know Scott, maybe because he’s my _boyfriend_ and I actually _enjoy_ hanging out with him. In fact right now, I’m pretty sure he’d be a lot better company that you are being.’

 

‘ _Boyfriend_?’

 

‘Yes, _boyfriend_.’

 

Scott just gaped. Beside him Rebecca exhaled quietly and then cleared her throat. She tapped Stiles on the shoulder and waited for him to turn his attention on her, completely ignoring the melt down Scott was having.

 

‘So, I’m guessing you weren’t interested in dating me then?’

 

Stiles startled and his mouth flapped open a couple of times before he eventually managed to splutter,

 

‘What?’

 

‘You don’t – I mean – I thought this was a _date_.’

 

Her hands were shaking slightly and her cheeks were bright red, visible even in the gloom the evening brought. Sighing deeply and shooting another pissed off glare towards Scott who was being cooed over by Allison, Stiles stepped closer and placed a hand on Rebecca’s shoulder.

 

‘Look, you’re awesome, and I never thought I’d ever be in a position to turn down anyone, so it actually pains me to turn down such an amazing and beautiful girl, but I’m afraid that I have a boyfriend and I really like him even if he is the grumpiest creature I’ve ever encountered. And I’m sorry that I misled you, I really didn’t mean to, but if you want to blame me for it then I fully understand. And it sounds completely cliché but if you could forgive me for this travesty concocted by the densest person I know, then maybe you’d be willing to be my friend? Because honestly I think we have a lot in common and it would be awesome to hang out with someone who actually _enthuses_ over comic books rather than reads them for the pretty pictures and banging babes.’

 

At that he gestured at the still gaping form of Scott and Rebecca giggled under her breath.

 

‘Why do you have to be so _nice_? You aren’t making this easier.’

 

Stiles chuckled.

 

‘So we’re ok? You don’t hate me?’

 

‘No Stiles, I don’t hate you.’ She paused and licked her lips absentmindedly. ‘Now go and have marshmallows with your grumpy boyfriend. I’ll see you in school on Monday and we can talk then.’

 

She leant up and kissed him on the cheek before pushing him in the direction of his Jeep. As he passed by her she slapped him on the ass. He turned to look at her with a raised brow.

 

‘What? I’ve got to get some action out of tonight. It’s been somewhat of a let-down after all.’

 

She winked and shooed him, laughing at his look of incredulity, but before he set off for his car he turned towards Scott and Allison who were still acting the part of silent onlookers.

 

‘I will talk to you guys sometime this weekend alright? I think maybe some wires got crossed. We should sort that out. And a word to the wise, when we do talk again, I’d think long and hard about the stance you take on my relationship, ok?’

 

Then he saluted, climbed into the Jeep and sped away glad to be away from the madness at last.

 

 

* * *

 

‘She thought it was a date?’

 

‘Yeah, apparently Scott had developed some complex plan to set me up without telling me he was setting me up.' He pursed his lips consideringly. 'You’d think he’d know that his plans suck by now.’

 

Derek chuckled and sipped from his hot chocolate. Stiles hummed as he felt the chuckle vibrate through his back where it was pressed to Derek’s chest.

 

‘Well at least that girl has good taste, though I am going to have to kill Scott for trying to set you up.’

 

‘I think that that is completely acceptable, and while I will miss him, this knock to your pride cannot be allowed to stand. I’ll hold him down for you if you’d like.’

 

Derek brushed a hand over the spikes of Stiles’ hair and kissed the back of his neck.

 

‘I’d expected more of a resistance to the murder of your closest and oldest friend, but ok whatever you say.’

 

Stiles leant into Derek’s petting and sighed softly.

 

‘Yeah well this whole thing hasn’t exactly encouraged the fuzzy feelings of friendship in me. But yeah, you have a point; maybe just inflict tons of bodily harm on him instead of killing him. After all, if you kill him how can he learn from his lesson?’

 

‘So wise.’

 

‘I’m glad someone finally appreciates me for more than my pretty face and rocking body.’

 

‘Those are nice too.’

 

Stiles blushed and Derek laughed tipping his head back so he could press a kiss to the tip of Stiles’ nose. When Stiles crinkled his nose up in distaste Derek just laughed harder and angled in for his lips instead. When they pulled apart a couple of minutes later, Stiles had twisted round in Derek’s arms and was peering up at the wolf from where he was laying on his chest.

 

‘What?’ Derek questioned noticing the gentle confusion in Stiles’ eyes as they looked up at him.

 

‘Nothing, I just, well, you're so much sweeter than people think. I’d have expected you to be all broody and emotionally withdrawn, but you’re not.’ He saw Derek’s face begin to close off and frowned, scrambling with his words to stop the walls from coming up.

 

‘And I don’t mean it in a bad way. It’s wonderful, and amazing, kind of like you. I like that you make me hot chocolate and cuddle me on the couch, and I like that you call me because you miss me even though I know it makes you feel like a desperate girlfriend. I think it’s sweet. I think _you're_ sweet.’

 

It was a rare sight to see Derek Hale blush and Stiles locked the sight away in his mind, promising to never forget the naked innocence it exuded. Embarrassed, Derek cleared his throat.

 

‘Yeah, well, only for you.’

 

He pressed his lips to Stiles’ cheek and the boy couldn’t stop the soft sigh from slipping from his mouth, even as his cheeks flushed. He cuddled in closer until he felt one of Derek’s hands sweeping up and down the expanse of his back soothingly, and then muttered, just loud enough for Derek to hear,

 

‘I think I can live with that.’

 

 

* * *

 

A week later Stiles turned up at Derek’s to find Scott red and sweaty, running suicides in front of the house. At Scott’s desperate, pleading look, he just laughed and headed inside to find Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like maybe the plot advanced too quickly, but hey, I hope you liked it anyway. And I know that Derek is way too sweet in this, but I like to think that he has the capacity to be a loving boyfriend if he had the right guy. Hint hint.


End file.
